disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Walt Disney Legacy Collection/The Donald Duck Collection: Volume Three
The Donald Duck Collection'': Volume Three''' is the final volume of The Donald Duck Collection, chronicling Donald's career from the 1950's (including a cartoon presented in 3-D and all six shorts produced in the widescreen CinemaScope process) to the 1960's (including the later educational and industrial shorts he would later star in). It is one of the five sets in the fifth wave of the Walt Disney Legacy Collection. Shorts Disc 1 * Dude Duck (1951) * Corn Chips (1951) * Test Pilot Donald (1951) * Lucky Number (1951) * Out of Scale (1951) * Bee on Guard (1951) * Donald Applecore (1952; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Let's Stick Together (1952) * Uncle Donald's Ants (1952; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Trick or Treat (1952) * Don's Fountain of Youth (1953) * The New Neighbor (1953) * Rugged Bear (1953; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Working for Peanuts (1953; can be viewed in 2-D, anaglyph 3-D, and MVC-encoded 3-D) * Canvas Back Duck (1953) * Spare the Rod (1954; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Donald's Diary (1954) * Dragon Around (1954) * Grin and Bear It (1954) * The Flying Squirrel (1954) Disc 2 * Grand Canyonscope (1954) * No Hunting (1955; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Bearly Asleep (1955) * Beezy Bear (1955) * Up a Tree (1955) * Chips Ahoy (1956) * How to Have an Accident in the Home (1956; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Donald in Mathmagic Land (1959) * How to Have an Accident at Work (1959; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Donald and the Wheel (1961) * The Litterbug (1961) * Donald's Fire Survival Plan (1966) Bonus shorts * Steel and America (1965; non-theatrical industrial short) * Family Planning (1967; non-theatrical educational short produced for the Population Council) Bonus features * "Duck of a New Era" (documentary on Donald in the eras covered on this set and his current works) * Storyboards for various shorts * Galleries ** Production art ** Posters ** Publicity ** Comics * Audio commentaries for selected shorts ** Out of Scale (Roger Broggie) ** Trick or Treat (Greg Ehrbar) ** Don's Fountain of Youth (Michael Barrier) ** Rugged Bear (Jim Korkis) ** Working for Peanuts (Leonard Maltin and Jerry Beck) ** Donald's Diary (J.B. Kaufman) ** Grand Canyonscope (Leonard Maltin and Jerry Beck) ** No Hunting (Jim Korkis) ** Bearly Asleep (David Gerstein) ** How to Have an Accident in the Home (Leonard Maltin) ** Donald in Mathmagic Land (Jim Korkis and Jerry Beck) ** How to Have an Accident at Work (Leonard Maltin) ** Donald and the Wheel (Jim Korkis) * Isolated audio tracks for various shorts ** Music-and-effects only *** Trick or Treat *** Grand Canyonscope *** Chips Ahoy ** Music-only *** Donald Applecore *** Donald's Diary * Alternate "Academy ratio" versions for all six CinemaScope shorts * Featurettes and interviews ** "Sculpting Donald" ** "Donald Goes to Press" ** "Donald Duck Souvenirs" * Donald on Television ** Walt Disney Presents *** "Duck Flies Coop" *** "This is Your Life, Donald Duck" *** "Donald's Silver Anniversary" ** The Mickey Mouse Club opening gags ** "Going Quackers" stop-motion sequence ** Donald Duck Presents "present" interludes ** Commercials * '''''Pomp and Circumstance (segment of Fantasia 2000) * Alternate opening title sequences Pack-in materials * Lithographs ** Trick or Treat original title background ** Donald's Fire Survival Plan animation cel * Posters ** Grin and Bear It theatrical poster ** Grand Canyonscope background painting * 3-D glasses * Working for Peanuts 3-D flipbook * Comic books of Trick or Treat and Donald and the Wheel Technical specifications * 1080p High-Definition * Pillarboxed Fullscreen (1.37:1) * Widescreen (2.35:1 (Grand Canyonscope, No Hunting, Bearly Asleep, Beezy Bear, Chips Ahoy, and How to Have an Accident in the Home)) * Audio ** English DTS-HD Master Audio 1.0 ** English DTS-HD Master Audio 3.0 (Grand Canyonscope) ** Commentaries: Dolby Digital 1.0, Dolby Digital 2.0 ** Isolated audio tracks: DTS-HD High-Resolution Audio 1.0 * Subtitles ** English SDH ** Spanish ** French ** German ** Portuguese Category:Walt Disney Legacy Collection